


No Limits

by kiss_me_cassie



Series: Teamwork [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, PWP, Threesome - F/F/M, maybe a lot of polyamory, this is mostly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long, leisurely morning. A whole lot of sex. And some fun for Natasha and Clint (and eventually Bobbi.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Last part of Teamwork. Now this impromptu series can stop eating my brain so completely. Thank you, @yanatya, for making me stretch my wings and limits, as always, even if I bitch and complain the whole time.

"I can't believe you're going to go ahead and have sex on the counter while I'm still here," Bobbi groused, as she took a bite of her cereal.

"What?" Clint, mumbled as he nuzzled Natasha's tank top to the side so he could get to her breast. "It's not like you've never watched before. It fact, I seem to recall you watching us quite avidly last night." 

Nat dug her fingers into his hair, holding his mouth close, while smirking at Bobbi over his head. "She did. She was very enthusiastic watching and participating last night."

Clint snorted, then grabbed a handful of cereal from the box next to them and playfully tossed it at Bobbi. "Come on over here, Bobbi. Come join us," he urged.

Bobbi ducked to miss the little O's flying at her head and went back to eating her cereal. "As Nat just pointed out, didn't I just spend all night _joining you_ in various ways?"

"Yeah, but now it's morning. Morning sex is different," Clint argued, reaching back blindly to tug at her ponytail, too engrossed in sucking at Nat's nipple to turn around completely. 

She grabbed her hair away from him. "We already had morning sex. An hour ago. This is morning sex, part two," she grumbled.

"Get over here, Morse," Natasha ordered, continuing to watch her over Clint's head. "Let us fuck you, too. It'll be fun."

"I'm going to start demanding cash every time you say that," Bobbi told her. "Seriously. Don't you two ever stop?"

Clint finally lifted his head and he and Nat shared a look with one another. "No," they answered in unison before starting to giggle.

"All right, that's it. I'm taking my cereal and going back to bed to finish it," she announced, rising from the table with her bowl in hand. She came over and kissed Clint, then Nat, but managed to evade their grasping hands. "When you're done with your next round of acrobatics, come join me."

Nat watched her leave, a tiny frown wrinkling her forehead. "Did she really just say no thanks to more sex?"

"Not everyone has your stamina, Tash," Clint commented, pinching her thigh to get her attention back on him. "So… counter top?"

She squirmed and eyed the table and chairs behind him. "I was kind of hoping for kitchen chair this time. Besides, I have plans for that cock of yours, and I can't quite do what I want from up here."

"I can work with that," he said, gripping her hips and lifting her off the counter. "Hey, did I happen to mention that you need to take these off?" he asked, plucking at the pair of boxers she was currently wearing. 

She shimmied out of the boxers, leaving her bottom half enticingly bare. "But not my top?" she asked, indicating the tank top that was currently all out of shape thanks to his ministrations. 

Clint shrugged. "Eh. I can work around it."

She snorted. "Of course you can."

"I've managed so far, haven't I?" he asked, cupping her breasts once more and stroking his thumbs across her nipples. They pebbled into hard little nuggets. "Although now that I really think about it… " He yanked at the hem of the tank and pulled it over her head, his mouth fastening over one newly freed nipple.

She shivered and tugged him up to her lips for a fast kiss, then snapped at the elastic on his boxers. "Turn about is fair play."

They were off him in seconds, his erection jutting proudly towards her. She licked her lips and pushed him back into the chair. "Like I said, I have plans for that," she said before dropping gracefully to her knees and sucking him into her mouth.

"Fuck," Clint groaned. "I like your plans."

Her tongue swirled around the tip for a few minutes, before she released him from her mouth so she could stroke him from base to head in long, leisurely licks. And then she took him fully into her mouth again, one hand coming up to cup his balls briefly, before she gently inserted a finger into his rectum.

"Tasha..." He tunneled his fingers through her hair and tugged, hard, making her stop. 

"Hmmm?" she hummed against him innocently, peering up at him through her lashes.

"Fuck, Tasha! If you want to get any fun out me, you're gonna have to stop what you're doing." She hummed against him again, making his hips jerk, before she removed her finger and released him from her mouth with a little popping sound. "Oh Christ, you are _killing_ me."

"Then let me _really_ kill you," she teased, standing up and then lowering herself onto his lap until he was sunk to the hilt inside her. She licked at his lips, demanding entrance, and he could taste himself on her as he sucked her tongue into his mouth. 

"You taste like sex," he said when the kiss ended, and there was no doubting from the tone of his voice how much he loved it. "Like a woman who really enjoys what she's been doing."

She grinned. "I do. Especially when it's your cock I've been sucking."

He groaned and caught her mouth in another deep kiss, his hand reaching up to cup her breasts and play with the nipples. She whimpered into his mouth and he pinched them.

"God, Clint. I need you to fuck me," she moaned. She lifted her feet to brace against the back of the chair, but even with two people as flexible as they were, he could tell they were going to have trouble getting any kind of good friction going. 

"I know you have a thing about the chair," he said, "but change of plans. We're moving to the table." Without waiting for him to ask, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he easily lifted her without breaking contact. Turning, he set her on the edge of the table.

"Touch yourself," he demanded, and she did, fingering her clit as he started to thrust into her in earnest. "Faster." Her breath got labored and she started to pant, her fingers moving faster and faster. Clint matched her speed, each thrust harder and deeper than the one before.

"Clint!" Her fingers jerked against her clit as his thrusts got more erratic. "I can't… I'm going to…" She sobbed as he thrust deep one last time, and she fell apart seconds before he spilled inside her.

Breathing hard, he gathered her up into his arms and collapsed back onto the chair, cuddling her on his lap. By his count, this had been her third climax of the morning and she was covered in sweat and sex, her hair a mess of wild curls. He'd never thought she was more beautiful. "Fuck, Tasha, you are amazing," he said in awe, kissing her cheek, her jaw, any part he could reach with his lips.

She laughed softly and curled into him, catching his lips with her own for a long sweet kiss. They were still kissing when Bobbi came back to dump her cereal bowl in the sink.

"Oh my god!" Bobbi exclaimed. "You're still at it?"

They broke apart and shared a grin. "Well, not _it_ anymore, but... yes?"

"I cannot believe you two!"

Clint dumped Nat off his lap and came over to kiss Bobbi over by the sink. "C'mon, Morse. You've had your breakfast. We've had our sex. Not let us show you some fun, too. Please?"

It was the plaintive please at the end that got her. She looked down at his crotch and smirked. "Looks like you don't have much left to show me some fun with."

"Hey! That hurts! I still have a mouth, don't I?" he countered. Natasha snickered behind him and he threw her a look, before picking Bobbi up and plopping her down on the table. "I can do some pretty spectacular things with my mouth." He glanced over at Nat, who'd climbed up on the table next to Bobbi. "And Nat can too. Although it looks like she might be a little more interested in your tits right now."

Bobbi shook her head at both of them, but there was a smile on her lips. "You two are incorrigible," she said.

"But you love us this way," Nat said, leaning down to nuzzle one of her breasts while Clint trailed a line of kisses along her shoulder to her neck

"It's true, I really do," Bobbi confirmed, wrapping her arms around both of them.

"Excellent!" Clint said. "Now let's have some fun."


End file.
